


But forever is not even quite enough

by Mrs_Oblivion



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Love, Wedding, end of season 1, omg, there is a fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Oblivion/pseuds/Mrs_Oblivion
Summary: " You were such a sweet, adorable girl with all your clumsiness and your talent to get into trouble. How you looked at me like I was something special. And yet you were the one that was so special to me. To meet you was the best thing that ever happened in my entire life, Chariot. I will always cherish that moment. And I will cherish every day for the rest of my life because you will be by my side. I promise to love you with all my heart. I promise to be your friend in good times and especially in bad times..."





	1. The morning before the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo Guys, this is my first lwa fiction and the first one I write in English..you might notice it's not my first language. Please keep that in mind, if you find any mistakes. But enough of that, I really enjoy reading all of your stories, so I wanted to try one myself. Since there is no fandom where I live, this seems to be my new home :D. Hope you like it :)

"Ahhhhhh, GUYS!" Akko woke up, screaming joyfully, jumping off of her bed and moving hysterically through the dorm. "GUUUYS, wake up already!! This is the day!!" she ran over to Sucys bed, shaking her happily until she woke up with a face that told Akko to better leave her alone. "Seriously, Akko?" she whispered angrily, already thinking about a potion she could mix into Akkos drink later. Thinking of that Sucys face changed from anger to satisfaction and she got up walking straight to her desk. 

While working on her plan, Sucy could hear Lotte rudely awakened by the overexcited Akko that was still moving around, now, starting to get a dreamy look on her face, dancing with an invisible partner. Lotte laughed at that, got up, as well, and Akko doomed her to be her new dance partner. Together they were spinning through the room until the door opened all of a sudden. "Yooooo, what's u..." Amanda paused glued to the spot. After rolling her eyes and the comment " Whatever" she sat down on Sucys bed, followed by the already eating Jasminka and Constanze. "So, are you two practicing for tonight?" Amanda giggled, which made Sucy turn around and the three newcomers could see the annoyed expression on her face. "Akko is a bit excited" she said and at the word 'bit' she rolled her eyes. "about tonight. Did you hear that? Still 16 hours, Akko." Lotte and Akko stopped dancing, breathing heavily and threw themselves on the bed. " Aren't you excited about the wedding?" Lotte asked and looked to the other bed. "Not really, it's not the first wedding I go to, you know" Amanda answered nonchalant and leaned against the wall. " I'm looking forward to the delicious food." commented Jasminka while eating cookies. Constanze kept quiet and worked on a machine that came out of nowhere. 

"Akko, don't you think it's a bit early to get dressed already?" Amanda asked while all of them watched her trying on the wedding outfit. "I KNOW, but.. isn't it beautiful?" she answered with sparkling eyes. " This is like the best day ever, don't you think?" Sucy finally stopped her work and looked up. " You don't say, Akko. You just told us like a hundred times already." she said with a monotone voice. " And apart from that it's the tenth time she gets dressed for the wedding." she added annoyed, speaking to Amanda, who started to laugh. "It doesn't matter! I want to look perfect tonight. You guys have an easy job!" Akko stated and examined herself in the mirror. Obviously content with her outer appearance she threw the clothes off again, changed and sat down next to Lotte, who was leaning against the Chariot poster, reading about wedding traditions in the magical world. 

"You can be really proud of yourself Akko that you are allowed to do that." Lotte said awed. "Don't tell her that, Lotte. She is hyped enough already." responded Sucy gesturing to Akko who was now talking to herself without noticing everybody was watching her. "Cookie? Anybody?" Jasminka held a bag of chocolat cookies in mid-air. "Why not? Since we have to watch Akko discussing with herself, let's have something to eat, as well" Amanda answered amused and everybody laughed. At the laughter Akko stood up highly motivated with both of her hands on her waist. "Now, I have to see Professor Ursula!" She rushed through the door but came back one more time. " Thanks for the cookie, Jasminka!" she said, taking one out of the bag, laughing like a lunatic and finally leaving the other five alone, shaking their heads in disbelief. "Completely out of her mind" Amanda stated and Constanze gave a thumbs up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile,in the New Moon Tower Croix opened her eyes, looking up to the ceiling, not sure which day it was. As she remembered it was her own wedding day, she searched for the clock in panic. "8.30 AM, enough time. Don't worry." she said to herself in a calm voice. For a moment she stayed like this, just lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. She imagined how beautiful Chariot would look in her wedding dress. As the picture got clearer she got goosebumps all over her body and butterflies in her stomach. Croix smiled widely at the thought of her beloved red-haired bride and finally got up. One of her roombas came to greet her and she grinned. After all that happened with the missile and the rest of her technology, she had been working even harder to rebuild her work but let out Noir Fuel Spirit. "Morning" she replied to the machine and it flew off through the door, playing some music that sounded just like the wedding march. 

The morning sun was shining through her bedroom windows and she stood still enjoying the warmth on her skin. She turned around looking at her bed and smiled. 'This was the last day I woke up alone ' she thought and smiled even more. Her heart fastened as she thought about Chariot sleeping by her side for the rest of her life. It was beyond words how grateful she was for her girlfriend, especially after all she had done. It wasnt easy after the missile, neither for Croix nor for Chariot but the love they felt for each other, even after all these years, had brought them back together. And soon after, they got engaged, after Chariot unexpectedly proposed to her on an evening in Spring. Croix would never forget that night. 

At the same time Chariot was sitting at her desk, her hands shaking nervously holding a picture. It showed her and Croix as teenagers smiling into the camera. The memory of that day made her chuckle. 'That was a wonderful day..we were so young.' 

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the knocking on the door. "Professor? PROFESSOR!" Akko screamed. Chariot jumped off her chair alarmed her student came by this early. She opened the door terrified. "What's wrong, Akko? Did something hap...?" she stopped, looked at Akko, who had chocolate crumbs around her mouth and was laughing. "Did something happened..?" Akko repeated amused. "Professor, you're getting married!!! I just came by to say how excited I am for you!" Akko didn't wait for her professor to let her in, instead she rushed through the door again and made herself comfortable on the other chair at the desk. " Sure, come in" Chariot said with a desperate voice and closed the door.


	2. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they're getting married :D nothing else to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. I really adore Croix and Chariot :) Hope you enjoy it!

The students of Luna Nova stood in two rows facing each other. Holding their wands up high they formed an alley, only lit by the light their wands provided as they connected in the air.

Chariot and Croix were standing at the beginning, holding each others hand, stunned by the view ahead of them. "This is so beautiful" Chariot whispered in awe. "It sure is" Croix agreed and squezzed her hand. As it stroke midnight they began their walk through this magical alley, the students beside them whispering various wishes for them and their shared future. Only the wind that blew through the trees and the whisper of the students were audible. 

At last they passed the red and the green team and Croix could see the sad look on her bride's face. "Don't worry, my dear. She'll come in time" she said quietly, knowing Chariot was looking for Akko. Chariot responded with a small smile but Croix knew her better. She knew how important it was for her fiancee to have Akko with her on this special day. As they reached the very end, all students took a seat on the chairs that just appeared with a silent puff. In front of the bridal couple a small table came out of nowhere with a tiny fishbowl on top of it. "No way" Amanda said silently and looked bewildered. "Pisces is gonna marry them?" Sucy, who sat next to her just giggled at the confused expression Amanda had on her face. Behind Pisces the other teachers were sitting in a semi-circle all eyes on the two witches. Professor Holbrook was sitting in the middle of the circle and was now getting a tissue from Professor Finnelan. She brushed her tears away and smiled happily at Chariot and Croix. "This is wonderful, Anne. I am so happy for them." Professor Finnelan nodded and smiled consent. "It is indeed, headmistress." 

"Now, shall we begin?" a voice asked and most of the students looked confused not knowing to whom the voice belonged to. Only in that moment a loud speaker appeared in mid-air over Professor Pisces. "They seriously hired an interpreter for Pisces?" yet again, Amanda looked confused but also amused. "Seems like it" Sucy replied unimpressed. "Not all of the students are able to speak fish, so I guess, they thought the best solution is to.." but Lotte got interrupted by the speaker. "We came together on this wonderful night to celebrate the love of these two witches standing in front of my bowl..."

At the same time, Akko was hurrying through the empty hallways of Luna Nova on her way to the ceremony, nervously talking to herself again. " I just have to stay calm and all is fine. I can do magic, I even learned how to fly, so what's the matter, Akko. WHAT'S THE MATTER? Am I seriously asking this myself? I lost my mind. Perfect. I'm a disaster. I can't do it." She stopped hands on her knees and breathing heavily. "Are you kidding? Of course I can do it. They all rely on me." She continued to run. "But... that does mean" she got slower " I cannot make any mistakes." She stopped again, looking desperately at the ceiling. " Ohhhh, what am I gonna do?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a minute of complete silence Akko started to run again and soon arrived at the ceremony. Nobody saw her coming and so she hid behind one of the trees and listened to the vows that had just started. 

"My dearest, I cannot describe how I am feeling right now, seeing you in front of me in this wonderful, wonderful dress, waiting to become my wife. I could have never imagined to be the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, still, it seems like I always waited for that day to come. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I remember that day as if it was yesterday. You were such a sweet, adorable girl with all your clumsiness and your talent to get into trouble. How you looked at me like I was something special. And yet you were the one that was so special to me. To meet you was the best thing that ever happened in my entire life, Chariot. I will always cherish that moment. And I will cherish every day for the rest of my life because you will be by my side. I promise to love you with all my heart. I promise to be your friend in good times and especially in bad times. I cannot wait to see your gorgeous red eyes first thing in the morning from now on." Croix paused and cleared her throat looking at Chariot admiringly. She continued with tears in her eyes " I will follow you wherever you may go. You are my everything, my dear. I will love you now and forever. But forever is not even quite enough." She ended her vow kissing Chariots hand that she was holding all along. Chariot gulped back a sob and smiled at her. Then she began to speak. 

"Croix, my love, I'm standing here speechless. Tonight you make me the happiest woman on earth. Still I can't believe you said yes to me. It is like a dream coming true, that I'm gonna be your wife. I, as well, remember the day we met, and I remember thinking how someone like you could possibly want to be with someone like me. And I'm still asking myself how I earned that. We've had our difficulties, I know that but we always survived them, together. And I know that we can do everything we want, as long as we're together. My love, when you're by my side, I feel like nothing can crash us. I feel like, as long as you're with me all the negativity that exists in this world just ricochets. You are my best friend, you were always my best friend and you are the love of my life. I cannot wait for our life to start. I promise to love you with all that I have, with all my heart and with all my soul. I know we were made for each other. I promise to keep you company in all the good times and especially in all the bad times. I will always be there for you. I will love you now and forever." For a moment she kept quiet, brushing a tear away and then looked straight into Croix's eyes. "But forever is not even quite enough." She ended her vow smiling at her girlfriend. 

"Is someone cutting onions or what the hell is happening here?" Sucy commented looking around seeing so many tears. "Well, you have to admit it was quite moving" Lotte said in her cheerful voice, having wet eyes, herself. "Relax, I don't deny it." Sucy responded. " Look, who's talking, you're finally getting soft, aren't you, Sucy?" Amanda giggled and poked her. "Oh, cut it out." she replied. Somewhere near the trees behind them they could hear a loud sob. They moved around but it got quiet again. Sucy shrugged, " Probably just Akko hiding in the bushes waiting for her "big" moment." Lotte chuckled nervously, " I suppose, it's gonna be happening soon." A moment later, Jasminka held a bag of cookies under their noses. "You always got the right timing, Jasminka." Amanda added content and took a cookie.  
Professor Holbrook sobbed in joy and was patted by Professor Finnelan, who seemed to be quite uncomfortable with the situation. "Anne, I can't help it. I'm getting so emotional these days. It's so wonderful." she said between her sobs. "It's ok, headmistress." Professor Finnelan answered giving her a second tissue. "I just don't know what is happening, I'm not used to cry so much." the headmistress added. "Hard to believe", the other Professor responded in a cough. 

The speaker came to life once more and everybody's attention focused on the couple and the fishbowl again. "Now, that the vows are exchanged, let us proceed to the most important part of the ceremony. The spell of the vow." An excited murmur ran through the rows of students. " My favorite merman may join up with us, now." Chariot looked up surprised by the words of Pisces and saw Croix smiling at her with a knowing look on her face. Behind the students there suddenly was a bright light coming straight towards the couple. " I'm so happy for Akko. The extra lessons really seemed to work out for her." Lotte said with pride. "Man, I like that fish." was the only comment from Sucy. Everybody was watching Akko approaching the couple in amazement. She held her wand in front of her and it sparkled in many different colours. "Akko..." Chariot whispered caring. "Didn't I say she would come just in time?" Croix said proudly, watching Akko coming to a halt in front of them. "Professor Croix, Professor Ursula, I'm honored to complete the vow." Akko said happily looking at Chariot and then at Croix. "Please, reach out your hands. " They did like they were told to looking at each other smiling. "Professor Croix, would you be so kind to lay your hands over Professor Ursula's hands." Croix nodded and the speaker continued. " Will you, Croix, love her, care for her and protect her no matter what, please respond with I will." Croix took a deep breath. " I will." At these words Akko held her wand over Croix's hands, touching them gently and for a moment there was a shining bond between the hands of Croix and the hands of Chariot. It disappeared and Akko looked at Chariot. "Professor Ursula, would you be so kind to lay your hands over Professor Croix's hands." Chariot just smiled brightly and layed her hands of hers. The speaker repeated the words and after Chariot answered with "I will" Akko touched the hands of Chariot, chuckled and the bond appeared once again. "I pronounce that you are now wife and wife in the name of the nine olde witches. You may now kiss your bride." The speaker added.

As Croix reached over to Chariot to kiss her all students stood up from their seats, cheering and applauding. The teachers stood up, as well, Professor Holbrook laying in the arms of Professor Finnelan crying out of happiness. Even Professor Finnelan had tears in her eyes. Amanda whistled through her fingers and many others did the same. As Croix's lips touched the lips of her bride there was a grand firework at the nightsky. Not aware there would be a firework everybody looked suprised into the sky. "Man, Cons, you are one of a kind." Amanda said when she realized Constanze pushed a button on her wand as the bridal couple started to kiss. Constanze just shrugged at that and looked up, enjoying her fireworks. 

Chariot and Croix weren't really paying attention to all of that. They were in their own world, sharing that wonderful wedding kiss having flashes of colored flickering before their closed eyelids. Croix had so many butterflies in her stomach she had the feeling she could just explode out of happiness. Chariot never felt so happy in her life, as she looked into the eyes of her wife, knowing this is her future, standing right in front of her. 

The wedding party lasted until the early morning. They were celebrating with music, dances, different food and various drinks. One drink in particular was made just for Akko. Sucy had been waiting patiently for this moment for almost 24 hours and now she was given an opportunity, when Akko asked for something to satisfy her thirst. "There you go you merman you " Sucy said with an evil smile handing Akko a glass with purple liquid. She took it gratefully and drank it all at once. Lotte looked worried from Akko to Sucy and back to Akko, sensing that Sucy tried out one of her mushrooms again. "Sucy...what was in that drink?" she asked nervously. " We are about to find that out, Lotte." and Sucy nodded her head satisfied.


End file.
